Caffeine
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: The gang discovers Cafeine. Allan meets his match, Will goes phyco, and Much falls into some eggs. Just a weird random story I thought of to get rid of my Author's Block.


I got this idea whilst drinking Big Red soda, listening to Bryan Adam's Summer of '69, and Phil Collin's I Can't Stop Loving You, and got the urge of Caffeine run through my body.

It's really out of character, but what the heck, I had to write it!

Summary: The Gang discovers Big Red and Dr Pepper, Allan meets his match, Will becomes very lethal with a knife, and Much falls into some eggs. Trasition fic with Robin Hood: The Musical.

Dedicated to the Robin's Revenge Army Forum.

* * *

**_Caffeine._**

The gang had been going around, doing their usual rounds. Robin had been leading them in Sherwood, when a rather larger carriage came riding by. Robin got his usual grin on his face, signalling the plan to ambush the carriage. The only thing was, the driver of the carriage got down, and ran off. Robin looked suspiciously, as he and the Gang walked down to see what was in the carriage.

"What is this?" Much questioned, holding up a bottle with the words "Big Red" on it.

"Some type of drink," Djaq suggested. It couldn't be posion.

"Reckon we should take it," Allan stated. Robin shrugged.

"Well, we don't know where it's been," Rena responded.

"Yeah, but we also don't know where half the squirrels have been before Much cooks them either," Allan pointed out, the Gang laughing at that.

"It's not squirrel," Much muttered.

"That's not the point," Emmy said.

"Nah, you lot worry to much. I reckon it's like ale or something," Allan responded.

"Then, you take a drink first," Marian replied. "I mean, if you reckon its nothing bad, you should have no problem drinking it." Allan took the bottle from Much, opened it, and drank until it was half way empty.

"Now, that wasn't so bad. Tasty, actually," he replied with a hiccup. "That..." he was cut off.

"You're drunk," Rena said plainly.

"Noooo... my lover... I'm not drunnkk," Allan replied. Rena only shook her head.

"Sure, whatever," Rena stated.

"Well, he's not turning odd, well, not anymore than usual, we might as well take it back to the Camp," Robin said.

* * *

When they got back to the Camp, they each got out there own bottle. They had found that several cases where filled with "Dr Pepper". Robin and the Gang just drank about two bottles each, before heading to get back to work.

Will felt really weird. And it wasn't exactly the good "weird" either. He picked up his knife to start craving when he spotted a bird. He smiled, before starting to cut. Then he though of to chase the bird. That sounded like a lot of fun.

"BIRD!" Will screamed, as he ran out of the Camp, scaring the bird, and running like a mad man with the knife. The gang just exchanged a look, before Robin, Rena, and Djaq started after Will.

Will kept running forever, letting out a very strange crackle for a laugh, as he continued to run after the bird. He was about to catch the bird when it flew away a lot quicker than what he could chase. Then he spotted a squirrel. He was about to run after that when Robin got in front of him.

"What is your problem?" Robin questioned, more of a retorical question. "Calm down Will."

"Sharp object... squirrel.. chasey!" Will screamed. Robin shook his head. Will sounded like he was two. Djaq and Rena caught up, and Djaq examined him.

"What's his problem?" Rena questioned.

"Drunk, I think," Djaq replied.

"But that's not like Will to get drunk," Robin said. "Come on Will, lets get back to the Camp."

Will walked next to Djaq. "I luvvers you." Djaq just shook her head. Will had gone crazy, taking that usual job from Allan.

* * *

When they got back to the Camp, Much was laughing his head off. Emmy was just standing there with Allan and Marian, starting at him. Much had fallen into the basket of eggs they had gotten from Clunn today, and was covered in egg yoke and egg shells. And he was just laughing his head off.

"What is up today?!" Robin questioned. "Allan went crazy, Will went phyco, and Much's is laughing and he's covered in eggs."

"But maaassstterrrr, it's funnnyy!!" Much said, continuing to laugh.

"I think we've decide on no more strange drinks for this Gang," Robin stated.

* * *

Yeah, kinda stupid but I had to write it.


End file.
